Dead And Gone
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: The group discover Crys is dead and try to move on. It isn't easy for Michael knowing his mate isn't coming back until one night changes everything


"It's been 2 weeks and he's still sulking" Dean stated watching Michael who was sitting under a tree with his legs tucked against his chest.

"Leave him alone Dean his mate died" Sam snapped glaring at his brother.

"This isn't healthy for him" Dean shook his head. Michael stared out at the forest from his spot on the hill, the memories, images and emotions still fresh in his head.

_Flashback__ to 2 weeks ago_

_Michael broke the door to the warehouse down and he and Lucifer ran in not expecting what they saw. Crys and Alex were suspended by chains on their wrists with gashes and knife wounds all over their bodies. Michael immediately ran over to Crys when he noticed a black blade sticking out of her chest. He checked for a pulse hoping he'd find one and stared in shock when he found none. Lucifer ran over to Alex and was thankful when he found a pulse. Michael screamed and threw a chair at the warehouse window smashing it just at the Impala pulled up. Lucifer quickly got Alex unchained and laid her down on the ground as gently as he could before looking over to his brother. Michael collapsed to his knees and cried silently for the loss of his mate. Lucifer ran his hand over his face as tears fell from his eyes staining his cheek. Dean, Sam, Kate and Gabriel burst into the warehouse and froze at the scene before them. Gabriel quickly ran over to Alex while Kate tried to comfort Lucifer the best she could. Michael fell back and sat against the wall his gaze not leaving Crys. Gabriel zapped Alex back to the 'batcave' and brought her to their room so he could treat her injuries. Michael closed his eyes and hit his head back off the cold stone wall. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Death looking down at him with tear filled eyes. Death looked over to his niece's lifeless body then looked back to Michael._

"_I'll bring her to her parents" He whispered before going over to Crys and unchaining her. Michael nodded weakly and stumbled to stand to his feet. Lucifer remained silent as Kate stayed with him. Sam and Dean left in the Impala to go be with Alex. Death held Crys in his arms and brought her to his house where he laid her down on a bed and started to clean her wounds to make her look less beaten up and more presentable. Michael stumbled out of the warehouse and went back to his room in the 'batcave' and started screaming and shouting throwing objects around to vent his anger. Rafael and Reina sat in the living room with Ash, Cassie, Felix, Kylie, Castiel and Balthazar. They immediately stood up when they heard Michael screaming and shouting but decided not to go near him until they found out what was wrong. Gabriel came out a few minutes later after healing Alex and sat on the couch before tears fell from his eyes._

"_Alex will be fine Gabriel" Castiel reassured him placing his hand on his shoulder. Gabriel shrugged out of Castiel's grip and looked at them with blood-shot eyes._

"_Can you not hear how much pain Michael is in?" He gritted out._

"_What happened?" Felix asked worriedly. Gabriel was about to tell them when Lucifer and Kate appeared. Lucifer supported himself against Kate as she directed him to the couch to sit down._

"_Guys what happened?" Ash asked panicking now._

"_Crys" Lucifer choked out. That was all Ash needed to hear before he froze in shock. Ash shook his head._

"_Please no" He whispered hoping it was a cruel joke. Lucifer looked at him and Ash could tell by his expression that his sister was dead._

"_NO!" Ash screamed burying his face in his hands and falling to his knees._

"_Will someone please explain what's going on?!" Reina shouted._

"_Crys is dead" Lucifer said before zapping himself to his and Kate's room. Michael refused to speak to anyone since Crys' death and closed himself off emotionally._

_Present day_

"Michael this isn't healthy" Lucifer whispered placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Michael looked up at Lucifer and remained silent. Michael stood up and followed Lucifer into the motel room Dean and Sam were staying at. Everyone looked up when Lucifer and Michael entered and watched Michael sit in a chair and close his eyes.

"How is he?" Kate asked Lucifer.

"Still refuses to speak to anyone, he hardly eats and he spends most of his time sitting under trees" Lucifer sighed worried for his brother. The group had been hunting a group of vamps and tracked them to a nearby warehouse where they assumed the nest was.

"Michael are you coming with us?" Dean asked. Michael shook his head and looked back to the floor. The group went to the warehouse before they realised it was a trap set by Uriel and Zachariah. Lucifer and Gabriel stood in front of the group holding their blades out as a group of angels surrounded them.

"Michael still morning the loss of his bitch?" Uriel smirked. Lucifer clenched his jaw and sent a wicked glare to Uriel.

"Crystal was never the smartest person was she? If she was smart she would have figured out we used Alex to get to her out of the way" Zachariah clicked his tongue off his teeth.

"I had a feeling it was you" Lucifer growled menacingly.

"She refused to give up anything we asked of her so I killed her" Uriel shrugged. Lucifer moved to kill Uriel but was held back by Gabriel.

"Tell you what. You and Michael start the apocalypse and we might will let your friends live" Zachariah suggested.

"Or we can kill all of them while you watch and force you to kill each other" Uriel added.

"We are not starting anything" Lucifer spat. Uriel nodded and Felix was gripped around the neck while a blade was pressed to his throat.

"Felix!" Gabriel and Alex shouted.

"Care to change your answer?" Uriel smirked. Lucifer was about to say something when the angel holding Felix screamed and dropped dead. Everyone looked over to see Crys standing there wiping her blade on her jeans.

"Impossible" Uriel whispered.

"I KILLED YOU!" Zachariah screamed.

"So you did" Crys replied stepping forward.

"How?" Uriel muttered stepping back.

"I don't know. I like to think it's cause of my chirpy personality" Crys joked.

"Now back the fuck off and leave them alone" She growled throwing her blade at Uriel impaling his chest. Uriel screamed as a bright light emitted from his chest before he slumped to the ground dead. The other angels left in fear leaving them alone.

"I've wanted to do that for a while" Crys muttered turning to face the group.

"Crys?" Lucifer choked out. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck when he engulfed her into a hug.

"How?" Gabriel whispered once she let Lucifer go.

"Death brought me back the night I died but I kinda went into a coma and woke up last night" She replied.

"Why didn't you come back yesterday?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to find out who killed me and kill him before i did anything" She shrugged. Lucifer filled Crys in on how Michael was so she told them to return to the 'batcave' and not go back to the motel. Crys zapped into the room and remained invisible. Michael was slumped over in the chair with his face buried in his hands. Crys went beside him and crouched down placing her hand on his shoulder before revealing herself. Michael looked up and froze when he saw Crys looking at him concerned.

"Crys?" He strained out. Crys nodded and smiled warmly at him before he leapt out of the chair and tackled her into a hug. Crys buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he nuzzled into her neck.

"How?" He asked after he pulled away.

"Death brought me back somehow on the night I died and I went into a coma of some sorts. I woke up last night but wanted to kill whoever killed me before I told anyone" She explained.

"Who killed you?" He questioned.

"Uriel but he's dead now" She reassured him seeing the look of anger flash trough his eyes.

"I missed you so much Crystal" Michael whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too Michael" She replied burying her face in his neck. Michael smiled through the tears and pulled her face away from his neck to look at her. Crys closed her eyes and leaned into his touch before he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss happy to have his mate back with him.


End file.
